


ive got thick skin and an elastic heart

by theinvisiblesolace



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abused Carl, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesolace/pseuds/theinvisiblesolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Rick hit Carl, was when Carl came out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ive got thick skin and an elastic heart

**Author's Note:**

> Jaja

The first time Rick hit Carl was when Carl came out. 

Carl always thought his dad would have been okay with him being gay, he never said any gay slurs or even mentioned them. 

I guess some people hide their true self. 

The night he came out, his dad fisted his hair in his hands and threw him to the ground, he threw gay slurs and punched and kicked the hell out of Carl. 

Its wasn't till midnight he stopped.  
His dad had spit at him and walked away, leaving Carl to curl up in a ball and sob.

 

His dad was pretty bipolar with how he acted with Carl after that, some days he ignored his existence all together, others he beat him, and even some days he treated Carl nicely, like he did before Carl came out as gay. 

It was confusing. 

The cycle repeated until Carl was fourteen. 

Carl had recently gotten his first boyfriend, a boy named Ron who had recently moved to the town.

Carl was love struck, Ron was amazing, he treated Carl so nicely, bought him items, and listened to what Carl had to say. 

They were happy, at least, till Rick found out. 

The night Rick found out, he beat Carl as hard as he did when Carl first came out.

Carl remembered himself crying, screaming, and begging for Rick to stop. 

Finally, he did. 

He just stopped. 

Stopped everything. 

He ignored Carl everyday, not one word he spoke to the boy.

And it made Carl wish he'd beat him up again, at least he would know he existed. 

Finally, Carl snapped. 

He yelled at his dad, threw things, but his dad ignored him, till Carl picked up their old family photo, it was tooken on Carl fifth birthday, it had him, his dad, and his mom on the cover, Carl remembered that was a amazing. 

And he knew it was his dads favorite possession.

Carl threw it to the wall, it clattered and smashed to the ground. 

But his dad didn't move, he just stared at Carl, a blank look on his face, Carl wondered how someone could be as heartless as his dad. 

His dad would be happier if he just died.  
So Carl picked up a piece of the shared glass, then looking straight in the eyes of his father, he strapped himself through the heart.


End file.
